


In Plain Sight

by Phoenix_Down



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 5+1 Things, Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV Spoilers, Chill XV, Eventual Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gladio is Good at Hiding, Gladnis, Ignis has an Answer to Everything, M/M, This Starts off Innocent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-20 07:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Down/pseuds/Phoenix_Down
Summary: Gladio and Ignis were supposed to have a Professional Working Relationship. Co-Workers united in protecting and supporting the Crown Prince of Lucis. What they weren't supposed to have was a budding friendship that could have the potential to evolve into something much more. Fortunately for them, Ignis has an answer to everything and Gladio is just really good at hiding.Or: five times Gladio and Ignis had to hide to save being caught and the one time they didn't.





	1. Wardrobe

**Author's Note:**

> There are just so many amazing Gladnis writers out there and that alone inspired me to have a go and attempt to write my own - so I hope you enjoy :) This will also be my first ever attempt at writing full-blown smut so when it comes (pun intended) please be nice :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Gladio wanted was Ignis' advice, but the middle of the night probably wasn't the best time for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Location** : Wardrobe  
>  **Hiding from** : Ignis' Uncle  
>  **Year** : September M.E. 746 (Conincides with Brotherhood Episode 3: Sword and Shield)  
>  **Ages** : Gladio: 13, Ignis: 12, Noctis: 11, Prompto: 10

He was sleeping, as he should have been at 3.30 in the morning. Sure it was a little worrisome that Gladio had managed to sneak into the Scientia's Citadel apartment and then subsequently into Ignis' room without being noticed, but he just had to get some things off his chest. That's what they were here for, why they had made that pact when they'd first met over five years ago. Their jobs were hard enough as it is that sometimes they just needed comforting, some words of wisdom that couldn't be found in a book.

He squatted down, elbows on the bed, chin in his hands and just smiled at the sleeping figure for a while. Nope, this wasn't creepy at all, what would be creepy was Ignis' uncle somehow checking up on his nephew in the middle of the night and seeing the prince's shield squatting down and watching the prince's advisor sleep.

They'd met five years ago, Gladio as a young 8-year-old, only just starting his training to become the prince's future shield, Ignis as a shy seven-year-old, had already been in the prince's service for the past year or so, training to become the prince's future advisor. They'd met as decreed by those who cared for them as a means to start an early profession working relationship. They would be the sword and shield to the prince's rule, it wouldn't do for them to have an awkward association with each other. They needed to be able to work together, to talk to each other, to be pleasant with each other. What no-one saw was how well they would get on with each other. Gladio had joked once that Ignis was the jam to his peanut butter, whereas Ignis had just dubbed them as birds of a feather, flock together. They'd been removed from having any sort of normal childhood the moment they stepped into the Citadel for the very first time, they were kindred spirits who sought solace in each other. It was only natural they'd become friends. Gladio had to admit it sounded a lot more poetic when Ignis described their relationship than when he did.

Gladio shifted slightly, removing one hand from under his chin he stretched out and very gently booped Ignis on the nose.

Ignis stirred, a hand moving up to rub his nose as if something was tickling him before he let it flop down on the bed again. Gladio held back a laugh, the twelve-year-old was adorable in his sleep.

He tried again, this time pressing his nose a little harder, both hands came up to defend, swatting away at an imaginary foe. Gladio's hand danced out of the way and he snorted slightly. Time to change tactics, the advisor-to-be wasn't the easiest to wake up in the dead of night. Once he was out he was out like a light, only switching back on when morning came, or as it happened, when his phone rang. Gladio didn't want to result to calling his phone though, that would have been a low blow, causing Ignis up and out of bed, fully alert and ready for whatever emergency his mind had concocted. No Gladio much preferred to wake Ignis gently, plus seeing his friend's nose scrunch up in annoyance was just too cute. He stood up and in one smooth motion sat down on the edge of the bed, Ignis didn't stir. Grinning from ear to ear, Gladio reached over and instead on pressing on his friend's nose, gave it a gentle flick.

Ignis shot up with a yelp and Gladio laughed breathily. Hands reached out and groped the bedside table, glasses placed on the said nose he'd just flicked, hand then reached out and clicked the bedside light on.

Both boys turned away, blinking painfully as the warm orange light filled the room. Once adjusted, Ignis was the first to speak.

"I might have known the only person, idiot, enough to sneak into my room would be you," he said sleepily. He glanced at the clock on the table and grimaced.

"You never know, I could have been a kidnapper," Gladio wriggled his fingers in an attempt to appear spooky.

Ignis just glanced at him stoically.

"Fine I'm here…" he stopped and glanced towards the door, he thought he'd heard something, a movement, from somewhere else in the apartment. Ignis had heard it as well, eyes wide in panic as he held his breath to listen. The sound of a door opening and closing, footsteps down the hall. Ignis glanced at Gladio and Gladio shot up and was across the room in two strides, sliding open the wardrobe door and ducking down under the trousers and shirts. He slid the wardrobe door home just as Ignis' door opened.

"I heard you yell out, is everything okay Ignis?"

"Ah, yes Uncle. Apologies, a dream just caught me off guard."

Gladio was very uncomfortable, wardrobes were not meant to be hidden in, especially if you were Gladio's size. He tried to shift slightly, but he didn't want to make any noise, he was also becoming painfully aware of something digging into his lower back.

"Try to get back to sleep Ignis," he heard Gaius Scientia say and then a door closed. Still not daring to breathe, still not daring to move, Gladio waited. This was torture, it was worse than those training exercises he watched the Marshal give once. He hadn't been old enough to take part, but he still watched. A lesson in patience it was called, but to Gladio, it just seemed like a waste of time. Hiding in place, waiting for the opportune time to strike.

Light streamed through the wardrobe as the door slid open, Ignis' bemused face looking down at him as he crouched. A small hand reached out to him and Gladio gladly accepted it, using his own strength as well as Ignis' help to clamber out of the enclosed space. Before closing the door he glanced down at what had been a literal pain in his butt for the past five or so minutes. Snorting at the Crystalsaber sticking out of a box of other childhood memorabilia, he closed the door and turned to find that Ignis had already gone back to bed, he was smiling though probably at the thought of Gladio being stuck in the wardrobe.

That's what Gladio loved about his relationship with Ignis, he was very quick to forgive. Anyone else would have been livid at the thought of being nose booped or even nose flicked awake at three thirty in the morning, but Ignis knew that if Gladio had done it, it had been for a reason. A reason that Gladio now owed him.

He crossed the room and sat on the bed, tucking one leg underneath him as Ignis propped up his pillows so he could sit with his back against the headboard. Ignis didn't say anything, merely checked the time once more before staring at Gladio.

It needed no introduction, no explanation. He spoke in a hushed whisper about his events of the day. He may be the future shield to the future king, but Ignis knew his grievances with the young prince. Noctis had been fine before the accident but after, when he'd come back from Tenebrae and was allowed to move around again he'd changed. More sullen, moody and less sociable even at school. Ignis had just said he'd needed time, that he was still overcoming the shock of what happened. Gladio just thought he needed to take the prince by his ankles and hang him upside-down to shake some sense into him. But that would have been treasonous and not worth the hassle. Instead, he'd suffered in silence, airing his frustrations about the stuck-up royal only to Ignis, and until very recently his sister.

He spoke quickly about how his sister had surprised him at work, wanting to see Noctis, probably to see if what Gladio had moaned about was true, then in the true form of a six-year-old with no attention span she disappeared and ran off. He described the anger he'd felt towards Noctis for taking her outside of the Citadel walls to play, the pain he felt when he couldn't find her, the frustration when Noctis didn't even say sorry and just took his punishment and walked away.

Ignis just listened to all, that's what he was here for. A sounding board, a listening punching bag. He listened as Gladio then went on to explain how Iris had actually owned up, and how at first she thought she was just covering for the prince because of this heroic crush she now had on him. He described how adamant his sister had been and that now, he just didn't know what to do. Gratitude wasn't his thing, but if what Iris was saying then maybe, just maybe, the Prince wasn't all that bad.

Ignis pushed his glasses up onto his nose, a habit, Gladio noticed, that happened when he was thinking.

"You obviously need to talk to Noctis," he said finally and Gladio scowled.

"You know I'm not one for fawning over anyone, least of all him. I'm not going to run up to him spewing gratuitous nonsense and just begging him to like me."

"If you do, I would very much like to be there, to tape it for blackmail purposes," Ignis said with a smug grin and Gladio rewarded that with another boop to the nose. "What I mean is that you should tell him that Iris told you the truth, then thank him that way. Nothing flashy, nothing ostentatious, just honesty."

Gladio sighed and ran his hand through his spiked-up hair. He knew that was coming but he just needed Ignis to say it, even if it was now almost four in the morning. "Thanks, sorry it had to be the middle of the morning for you to say something so obvious."

"Just don't flick my nose next time, that was honestly the weirdest sensation ever."

Gladio grinned and reached over fingers poised to flick, but Ignis was quicker and flicked Gladio's nose instead.

"There now we're even," he smiled at Gladio's astonished face. "You staying the night?"

The bed looked inviting and it wouldn't be the first time he'd stayed over at Ignis' or Ignis had stayed over at his, but he'd best head home. His dad would freak in the morning when he stuck his head round to wake Gladio up only to be faced with an empty bed and an open window. He shook his head and pushed himself off the bed.

"Are you busy tomorrow?" he asked in lieu of giving a verbal answer to Ignis' question.

"Always, I have lessons until early evening and then my usual time with Noctis. I should be free around ten-thirty."

Gladio made a non-committal sound as he walked towards the door. "So see you when I see you then?"

Ignis nodded. "Afraid so."

They both grinned at each other before Gladio opened the door a crack, he listened, glanced out and looked both ways before stepping out into the hall. Closing the door quietly behind him he tiptoed down the hallway. Yes, it wouldn't do if Ignis' uncle saw him now after he hid in the wardrobe, so as quietly as he could, he exited the apartment the same way he came in.


	2. Kitchen Counter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis just wanted to cook, Gladio just wanted to spend some time with him. Clarus just wanted to taste Ignis' cooking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Location** : Kitchen Counter  
>  **Hiding from** : Clarus  
>  **Year** : March M.E. 751  
>  **Ages** : Gladio: 17, Ignis: 17, Noctis: 15, Prompto: 15 (If I done my maths correctly I realised that there's only 10 months betweeen our duo, so every so often they're the same age :D)

"Oh good you're here, I need you to taste test this for me," Ignis didn't even look up from where he was rolling a ball of dough. He knew from the footsteps alone that it was Gladio. He could also tell by the way his breathing hitched slightly as he entered the kitchen or the way his uniform rustled as he placed his hands on his hips. Ignis managed to pause his rolling in order to push a bowl of mixed fruit compote for Gladio to try before he resumed.

"These those tarts again?" Gladio asked, his hulking frame crossing the kitchen and settling at the counter next to Ignis, giving his shoulder a little bump as he picked up a spoon and tasted the mixture. "Needs something," he said with a slight face. "It's a bit tart."

"Yes, that is what I'm making," Ignis said without missing a beat, he glanced up at Gladio with a smile and Gladio groaned.

"I meant tart like sharp…" he paused as a voice was heard from outside the kitchen and before the door even had time to open, he ducked down behind the counter and sat on the floor, knees up against his chest his heart hammering in his throat. Ignis' foot knocked him slightly as the door opened.

"Lord Amicitia," Ignis said with a little bow of his head and he felt Gladio flinch by his knees.

"Ah, Ignis. You haven't seen my son have you, someone said they saw him come in here," Clarus Amicitia said, looking around the kitchen as if expecting his son to be hiding in a corner, he, fortunately, stayed on the other side of the counter, so the fact that his son was actually hiding down by Ignis' legs was completely lost on him.

"You just missed him afraid, swanned in here, contaminated my mixture with his fingers then flounced out the side door into the dining hall," Ignis felt a nudge on his legs, but he resisted the urge to look down.

"Yes that does sound like my son," Clarus said thoughtfully, he looked down at the bowl of fruit compote. "Well if Gladio has already contaminated it…" and much to Ignis' horror he removed a glove and dipped his finger in the bowl to taste, he grimaced slightly as Ignis struggled to keep his composure he could feel Gladio shaking with quiet laughter next to his feet and he kicked him slightly. "Little strong," Clarus said as he went back for another dip.

Ignis took the bowl before Clarus could taste it again and glanced at it thoughtfully. He would have to throw this away now, at least Gladio had used a spoon. "Probably needs more sugar," he said finally, putting it on the counter behind him.

"Yes, well thank you Ignis. If you see my son, let him know I'm looking for him won't you?"

"As you wish my lord," Ignis bowed his head again as Clarus left the kitchen through the side door Ignis had mentioned. As soon as the door closed, Gladio let out a bark of laughter as he stood up.

"That's what you get for saying I swanned and flounced."

"You do swan and flounce," Ignis retorted, he turned back to his now rolled out dough and started folding it meticulously.

"Oh so you think I flounce do you?" he raised his eyebrow's suggestively, before walking energetically around the counter island, swinging his arms and ensuring there was a big enough bounce in his step. He circled the whole counter before halting on Ignis' other side, bumping his shoulder lightly. He saw Ignis' lips twitch into a smile as he turned his now folded dough and started rolling again.

"My dad likes you, you know," Gladio said suddenly, reaching forward and taking a strawberry out of the box next to Ignis. "He's forever comparing me to you. ' _Why can't you be more like Ignis?'_ , ' _Ignis cooks you know_ ', ' _Ignis is doing great…_ ' It's a good job we're friends because I'm pretty sure the praise my dad gives you would be enough for me to have some sort of inferiority complex and hate your guts," he sighed and popped the strawberry into his mouth.

"I'm honoured, I think, but he still doesn't want us to be friends?"

Gladio didn't have an answer for that. It was strange, being forced to work together from a young age, to then have the expectation that they weren't allowed to become closer than a natural working relationship. They both understood why. They were retainers of royalty. They had an image to uphold, a reputation to protect. If they became close, it became a weakness that could be exploited, a way to get to Noctis, to the King. It could be a way in which they fail their duty. This, of course, didn't stop them from doing what they weren't supposed to do. You can't put magnets in the same box and tell them not to connect. It was the reason why Gladio had hidden from his dad, the reason why whenever the other came up in conversation they tried to be as passive as possible.

"Sorry," Ignis said when Gladio didn't answer. "It was rhetoric, merely an outburst of frustrations. Pass the cling wrap."

"What are you doing later?" Gladio asked passing the plastic roll over and watching as Ignis started folding the dough again before wrapping it in the plastic.

"Now that's something," Ignis said thoughtfully. He turned and placed the dough in the fridge before looking at Gladio. "You've no doubt heard of Noctis' plans to move out before he starts High School next month?"

"How could I not, dad thinks it's a huge security risk, the king signed off on it though, there were stipulations. Not sure what though, I haven't read the report…" he admitted, scratching the back of his neck as Ignis rolled his eyes at him.

"Those stipulations as you called them all somehow revolved around me," Ignis gave a little shrug as he turned to the sink and started disposing of the fruit compote. "I have to move out of the citadel as well."

"You have to move in with Noct?" Gladio asked.

Ignis snorted. "No, although for a moment it was touch and go. Instead, I have to find my own place that is both close to the Citadel and to Noct's apartment, escort him to and from school, make sure he's eating correctly, make sure he's completing his homework, make sure…"

"So you're basically becoming his nanny?" Gladio interrupted, Ignis shrugged again. Gladio sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets. "So you have to do all that, on top of your crownsguard training, your own lessons and the fact that you told me you have to start attending council meetings?"

Another shrug. "Just call me Superman."

"That's not the point Iggy," Gladio said softly, bumping his hip against his friend as they stood in front of the sink. Ignis had finished disposing of the compote and was now running the tap to fill the basin up with water. He'd collected all the other equipment he'd used and placed them in the basin along with the bowl and gave Gladio a towel. "Even Superman didn't have to do all that and save the world, he worked at a newspaper, not as an advisor to a prince … and he could fly."

"So if I just learnt how to fly then?" Ignis teased. "I'll handle it," he added once Gladio glared at him. "Plus it's only for three years, and then Noct graduates - actually probably less, the workload should lessen once I finish my studies, training is no burden and things will be slightly easier when I can drive - there that's almost like flying."

Gladio just chuckled and the two worked in silence for a while, Ignis washing and Gladio drying before putting it on the side to be put away later. "You still didn't answer my question of what you're doing later," he said after the last pot had been dried and Ignis started to put everything away.

"Ah yes, the purpose of the story from before was to ask if you wanted to go apartment hunting with me.  We need to find a potential one for me and for Noct, you're coming along for preliminary risk and security assessments.

"You have an answer for everything don't you?"

"I think you'll find that is actually in my job description."

Gladio just chuckled. "Fine, I will come with you if you come with me to the tattoo parlour. It's my 18th next month and as tradition dictates, I have a tattoo to get."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is only an itty bitty one, but still cute :D (At least I think so haha)


	3. Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis had told something to Gladio in strict confidence, Gladio wants to be supportive but is curious, Cor walks in at the wrong time...
> 
> Also, the author is a troll...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Location** : Shower  
>  **Hiding from** : Cor  
>  **Year** : June M.E 753  
>  **Ages** : Gladio: 20, Ignis: 19, Noctis: 17, Prompto: 17
> 
> Quick note: It is not my intention to make anyone feel uncomfortable or offended with this chapter, so sorry if it may come across that way. My only goal here is to paint Gladio in a different light, a social awkwardness that I feel is rarely seen, yet has a certain endearing quality that makes him that little bit more loveable :)

They trained together, and no-one thought anything of it. They were supposed to always be in tip-top shape after all. How would they be able to protect their prince if they had never seen each other fight? Normally they trained alone, just the two of them in the dead of night so they could talk freely, discuss techniques, watch each other from a distance as they worked through various sets. Other times they tagged teamed against an opponent. Their opponent was usually the Marshal and nine times out of ten Cor Leonis won and sent both young men home with their tails between their legs.

"How does the old guy do it?" Gladio complained after they suffered a humiliating defeat, in front of that year's latest recruits no less.

"I wouldn't say he's old, Gladio," Ignis admonished. "Just experienced."

"You're only saying that because you have a tiny crush on him," Gladio teased, stripping out of his training clothes, throwing them in his locker, wrapping a towel around his waist and heading towards the block of showers.

Ignis' eyes darkened and he glanced around the changing rooms. It was empty, he and Gladio being the only ones there. The recruits who watched their sparring session still had their whole training to finish and so they would be alone for quite a while. He turned back to Gladio who had paused and turned back to face him, his expression one of complete regret. For Gladio to tease so blatantly like that probably hurt his feelings.

"Ah shit, Iggy. I didn't mean that" he said softly. He'd realised what he'd said as soon as he said and he'd immediately regretted it. It had taken a lot for Ignis to come out about his sexuality, and even then he'd still only come out to Gladio.

Igins' face softened, and he waved away Gladio's apology. He'd be more concerned that someone had overheard them then the actual teasing. They'd always teased each other, and whilst it had never been personal ever since Ignis had come out as it were, Gladio's teasing was a little bit slower to happen. Almost as if he was contemplating the ramifications of his tease before saying it out loud.

Gladio, on the other hand, was still mortified, that tease had certainly been a low blow and whilst he'd been trying so hard to not let Ignis' sexuality come between their playful banter, that one had certainly just slipped out. He wanted to be supportive, he tried to be supportive but deep down inside, he truly didn't understand it. Not in a bad way - he didn't want to come across as a homophobe, he liked to think of himself as open-minded. In all honesty, though, Ignis was the first gay person he had the pleasure of being friends with. Heck, he didn’t even know if that was the politically correct term. Male inclined - was that a thing?

After Ignis' wave of forgiveness, Gladio stepped into a shower cubicle and watched as Ignis finished stripping himself of his training clothes, placed them in his bag to be cleaned at home, wrapped a towel around himself, grabbed his wash bag and headed into the shower cubical next to him. The shower cubicles were a lot more conservative than they had been in the past. Privacy curtains had been added to each shower cubicle, floor-length things that completely shielded the inhabitant from view. Usually - at least they did back in Gladio's recruit days - they all just showered with the curtains open, and Gladio had never really broken out of that habit, but with Ignis' around he closed the curtain as he stepped in. Not because he didn't want Ignis to look at him, but to give the man some privacy, but then was closing the curtain disrespectful to him? He slung his towel over the curtain rail and turned the water on, resting his head on the wall. Why did he have to be so awkward? All he wanted to do was understand his friend better.

"Hey, er, Iggy? What's the difference between kissing a guy and a girl?" He slapped his hand over his mouth, gah he honestly had no filter, did he? "Shit, sorry!" He called out weakly and tried to turn the shower up in an attempt to drown in his own embarrassment. Ignis didn't answer and Gladio spent the rest of his shower hoping his friend hadn't heard his stupid attempt at trying to understand.

He finished in the shower first, and a part of him wanted to dry quickly gather his clothes and skedaddle out of the changing rooms with his proverbial tail between his legs. He didn't get so far as to rummage through his locker for his clothes before he heard Ignis' shower turn off and the curtain being pulled back. He didn't look angry, he also didn't look happy either. He had his work face on, as Noctis called it. An expressionless, emotionless, stoic gaze that with one move could stop people in their tracks or have them bending over backwards in order to comply with the advisor's wishes.

Gladio kept quiet, lest he put his foot in it even more. It was a couple of minutes though, long agonising minutes that Gladio hoped wasn't the foreshadowing of the end of their friendship before Ignis finally spoke.

"I couldn't say," he said, softly and slowly. It took Gladio a second to realise that he was actually answering the question and not calling Gladio out on it.

"Right, of course not," he chuckled nervously. "But how…" here he goes again, his mouth running ten times faster than his brain. He couldn't stop now though, not when Ignis had looked up expectantly. "Sorry, how do you know if you've… gah…" Had the conversation just got awkward? Why hadn't he asked these questions when Ignis had first told him? Oh right, because he just wanted to be supportive, accept now ask questions later.

Ignis seemed to think about this for a while, he even went so far as to open up his wash bag and apply some product to his face.

"It's just something that you know, it's a lot of soul-searching, to be honest," he gave Gladio a small smile and Gladio felt himself visibly relax, maybe he hadn't fucked this up after all. "What's with all the questions?"

"Ah, I just wanted to better support you, you know and as I don't know much about it. I thought I could learn about it to understand it…" Gladio rambled, did he blush as well? His cheeks certainly felt redder.

"So you ask if there's a difference between kissing a girl and kissing a guy?" Ignis' voice was light an teasing, yep Gladio was definitely blushing now. "But… I suppose if you really want to know then, I could kiss you…" this time it was Ignis' turn to go bright red, he slapped a hand over his mouth and turned to his locker, fumbling inside.

Gladio just opened his eyes wide, did Ignis really just suggest that? Here they were at nineteen and twenty, discussing preferences like two curious high schoolers. Was this a high school phase, or was it a college phase? Gladio didn't actually know, he'd never really experienced either. He glanced over at Ignis' who currently looked like he was trying to fit in his locker and hide from the world. He'd said it before, he was curious and whereas he could go out to a random bar and see what happens or he could explore his curiosity with someone he trusted, with a friend.

"Okay then."

"What, no! Gladio I was only joking!" Ignis emerged from the locker, red-faced and wide-eyed.

"And I'm not," Gladio said resolve evident in his eyes. "I'm seriously curious. I want to better understand and support you and if that means trying this out then so be it."

"We're friends…" Ignis answered, rather lamely in Gladio's eyes for this is the man who has answers to everything.

"Who already have a really close relationship as it is. Worse comes to worse and it'll be totally awkward and we'll finally be in that professional working relationship that everyone wants us to be in. Best case scenario, we kiss, I understand, I support you and we move on as best friends connected through a bond of understanding."

Gladio watched as his friend seemed to rush through a myriad of emotions in about two seconds, his face contorting as it cycled through them all, finally, he sighed and raised his hands to push his glasses up on his nose only to realise he hadn't put them back on after his shower.

"Okay, if you're sure…" Gladio had never been so sure. He was actually excited now and even took a step forward in preparation. "Now?" squeaked Ignis and Gladio had to smile at his panicked face.

"No time like the present."

Another sigh and a glance around the changing rooms before a glance at the phone in his locker. They still had a least thirty minutes before the recruits finished their training. "Okay, in the shower."

Gladio grinned eyebrows raised, teasing nature back now that the initial awkwardness had passed. "Oooh, kinky…"

"Would you rather someone walk in on us?"

"Ah, good point."

Ignis led them towards the shower cubical he'd exited from, the floor still wet from his earlier shower and when Gladio entered he closed the curtains behind them. The shower cubicles were a comfortable size, there was no being attacked by shower curtains with these ones, unlike the shower cubicles at the Glaive's training grounds.

"So how does this work?" Gladio asked nervously licking his lips. Ignis just glanced at him, eyes filled with curiosity.

"You've kissed girls before I take it?"

"Of course I have!" Gladio spluttered, it wasn't as if he was a stranger to his sexual urges. He was twenty and was quite good looking if he did say so himself. It wasn't hard for him to find someone. He coughed to clear his throat. "There was Aerith, Yuna, Vanillie, Ceres, Tifa…"

Ignis held up his hands to stop Gladio's incessant babbling. "I got it, I don't need names," he sighed again, emphasising it with a little shake of his head. "Okay, so you've kissed before it's pretty much the same thing."

"So I'll just pucker up and…"

"Ignis, Gladio?" Both men froze, Gladio with his lips puckered almost comically, Ignis with a humoured expression. They both glanced at the shower curtain half expecting it to be ripped to one side. Their secret announced to the world.

"Marshal?" Ignis called out and Gladio shot him a glance. They were doomed.

"Where are you?" the marshal's voice was distant as if still over by the door to the changing rooms.

"In the shower," Ignis tried to not make it sound obvious. Gladio glanced at him, he could almost hear the cogs turning as Ignis devised a strategy to get them out of this mess.

"My apologies, there's no water running…"

Gladio couldn't help but smirk, Cor Leonis, wasn't marshal of the Crownsguard because he was daft and unobservant.

Ignis made a face as he tried to think of an answer. "I'm letting the conditioner in my hair stand before rinsing it out."

Gladio chocked back a laugh and Ignis slapped him gently on the chest.

"Ah… I see." Gladio wanted nothing more than to see Cor's face as he tried to process what Ignis had said. In fact, he would have loved to be watching this whole thing from an outsiders point of view and not as one of two currently stuck together in a shower cubical. "Where's Gladio?"

"Oh is he not out there? Must have left already?"

"His bag is still here and his locker's been left wide open," quickly answered and quickly shot down. It seemed Ignis' wasn't the only one with an answer for everything.

Gladio had to stuff a fist in his mouth to stop him from laughing, the whole thing was beyond absurd. Ignis was just blushing faintly, his face wide-eyed as he tried to come up with excuses to whatever Cor asked. "In that case, I couldn't tell you I'm sorry." He trailed off, hoping that Cor would get the hint and leave, but there was no sound of footsteps and certainly no sound of a door closing. "Did you need him for anything?" Ignis finally asked, shooting Gladio a glance that told him he was running out of ideas.

"I need both of you actually… look is there any chance you could come out of the shower so we could talk? Preferably before the recruits come in."

Another glance towards Gladio and Gladio shrugged. They might have to actually bite the bullet on this one and admit they were in a shower cubical together. Surely Ignis could think of an excuse for that? Right? Ignis shook his head slowly as if reading Gladio's thoughts and instead put his hand on the shower handle. "Sure, let me just rinse the conditioner out…" another glance at Gladio, apologetic this time and Gladio closed his eyes as Ignis turned the shower on. Ignis stuck his head underneath to at least make it look like he had been washing his hair.

He turned the tap off and indicated that Gladio should flatten himself against the side wall and was about to open the curtain when Gladio realised there was something wrong with whatever his plan was. They had both been wearing their towels and due to their impromptu shower, these towels were now both now soaking wet.

"I seem to have forgotten my towel - is there any chance you could grab one from the storeroom for me?" This was said slowly as Ignis worked out it was a way to get Cor out of the room.

"No need, there's one in your bag here." Ignis looked like he could have cursed and Gladio could see the desperation in his eyes.

"Nice try," he mouthed as they listened to Cor grab the towel from Ignis' bag and walk towards them.

Ignis stuck his hand out through the curtain to receive the towel. The wet towel around his waist was removed and given to Gladio and the dry towel replaced it. He gave Gladio a quick glance, mouthing; "Stay hidden," before opening the curtain slightly and slipping out, taking care not to reveal the fact that Gladio was still hiding behind the half-closed curtain.

Holding on tightly to his towel and trying not to blush Ignis walked over to Cor who was standing rather amused, leaning, arms crossed against a row of lockers.

"I suppose I'll have to trust that you'll pass the message on to Gladio. I'll also try catching him later," Cor muttered pushing himself away from the lockers and turning to watch as Ignis walked past him and went to his locker to locate his glasses. Able to finally see clearly again he turned to Cor and realised that the way they were positioned now, meant that Cor had his back to the showers.

Ignis nodded and glanced down at Gladio's bag and locker. "I have honestly no idea where he went," he said hoping it sounded honest enough.

"It's no matter, just a quick thanks for helping train the recruits. I know you didn't anticipate having your own training examined and analysed but it really helped them get a grasp on things," Ignis just shrugged. It wasn't the first time they'd been coerced into help train recruits. "I also wanted to discuss with you His Highness' training. This is I suppose more for Gladio rather than yourself, but if you could pass the message along?" Ignis nodded, resisting the urge to smile at the fact that Cor was inadvertently giving Gladio his own message. "I read his reports on the link strikes and techniques the three of you were mastering and would like to discuss it further with him. Get him to give me a call." Another nod, out of the corner of his eye, Ignis saw Gladio peak around the curtain of the shower. An equally amused look on his face. "Finally I wanted to discuss with both of you the prince's new friend."

"Prompto?" Ignis asked.

"Yes, the prince has been bringing him to quite a few of his training sessions."

"I can get him to stop if you wish?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you both about. Pull up a time where all three of us are available and let's discuss it in a much more suitable environment."

"Of course sir. I'll check our schedules and send a meeting invite as soon as I'm back in my office."

Cor nodded thoughtfully and Ignis wondered if he was going to say anything else. Instead, he started walking towards the door. Ignis turned to his locker pulling out his clothes and setting them to one side so he could finally change.

"Ah, Ignis?" Cor called from the doorway, Ignis looked up in time to see Cor smirk and his eyes drift back to the shower cubical. "No, actually never mind." His eyes danced dangerously as he nodded once more, smirk still plastered on his face and Ignis' heart leapt into his mouth.

The door closed leaving Ignis standing there, eyes wide and a faint blush on his cheeks. Gladio emerged from the shower, eyes bright and a smile on his face.

"Do you think he knows?" Ignis asked mortified.

"That you and I were in the same shower cubical?" Ignis nodded. "Yes," Gladio said and laughed as Ignis dropped down to sit on the bench next to his bag. "And whilst we know we weren't doing anything more…" Gladio gestured instead of using an adjective. "His mind probably went straight to what we weren't doing."

Ignis just groaned softly and lowered his head into his hands. He felt Gladio sit next to him, his towel still wet from their "shower."

"So I'd really like to erm…"

"Really Gladio. The marshal of the Crownsguard, who may I remind you is friends with your father and the King, just walked in on us and thinks we are doing something much less innocent then letting your curiosity get the better of you."

"What, so what if Cor thinks the worst of us. I don't think he's likely to tell my father, and if he does we can just deny it. Cor only thinks he knows, he has no proof…"

"Okay," Ignis ran his hand through his wet hair. "I still don't understand your desire to understand me this way, there are books and internet for that, but I'll comply because we're friends," Gladio smiled and Ignis felt the tips of his mouth curling up into one as well. "Come to mine tonight at 9 pm. Prompto's staying over at Noctis and they're ordering pizza so I have the night to myself."

Gladio clapped his hands, the sound echoing around the room. "Perfect. I'll bring some alcohol, shall I? We both look like we were due for a good drink."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time skips are getting closer together and as for Gladio's first kiss... I'm thinking I might write that separately (maybe). Next chapter makes references to it but you don't actually get to see it. *coughs* sorrynotsorry...
> 
> Edit: I wrote the kiss scene :D you can find it [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12933117)


	4. Movie Theatre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis and Gladio decide to go on a date in the hopes that no-one else will see them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Location** : Movie Theatre  
>  **Hiding from** : Iris  
>  **Year** : December M.E 753  
>  **Ages** : Gladio: 20, Ignis: 19, Noctis: 18, Prompto: 18, Iris: 13

Ignis had opted to wear a simple t-shirt to showcase his love of the movie franchise they were watching. It wasn't a very exciting one but it appealed to Ignis' sense of humour.

_I would make a Crystal Wars pun, but I wouldn't want to force it._

Gladio, on the other hand, had gone all out and hired a Boba Fett-Highwind costume for the evening, the Dragoon Bounty Hunter. Armour of different shades of green and khaki with yellow accents on the knees and shoulders.  His helmet, sporting a slightly weathered look (and currently being carried under his arm) was green again with red outlining where the eyes and mouth were.

"It's so no-one sees us together," Gladio had said when Ignis had picked him up earlier. Ignis had just shaken his head and focused on driving.

It had been six months since Gladio's experimentation of sorts, six months of angst and frustration and questioning life decisions that had ultimately boiled down to Gladio plucking up the courage and asking Ignis out on a date. And not a 'let's grab coffee, watch a movie and moan about the Prince because we're friends and we have nothing else better to do on a Saturday night' but a 'I'm finally admitting that I like you and have liked you since you kissed me and so now I'm asking you out on a date in the hopes that all goes well and I can call you my boyfriend.' Yes, it was that kind of date and if Ignis was being completely honest with himself, he was fucking nervous. He'd always liked Gladio, in fact, it was liking Gladio that had him questioning himself. It was the one thing that he hadn't told Gladio though, so when Gladio started getting all curious and they'd shared that kiss…

Ignis had honestly thought he'd ruined their friendship by going along with Gladio's insane request, but as it happened, he didn't and Gladio was just suffering for six months. Wracked with confusing thoughts about himself and his own feelings towards Ignis until he finally decided enough was enough and kissed Ignis again. This kiss, he explained, was to test his own theory and when they pulled away, both breathing heavily, flushed and wanting more Gladio had asked him out on the date.

So here they were at the midnight premiere of the new Crystal Wars movie, Ignis wearing his t-shirt and a pair of jeans and Gladio decked to the nines in armour.

"You grab the seats and I'll grab the popcorn?" Gladio asked and Ignis nodded.

"Half salted, half sweet and buy those caramel chocolate balls so we can mix them in," Ignis stated and handed Gladio his ticket.

Gladio just smirked. "You have really weird tastes, but I like it."

Ignis smiled and joined the throng of people heading to the cinema. It was busy, which is why it worked. There would be so many people here it would be hard to pinpoint them out as being together. This was also one of four cinemas in Insomnia showing the midnight premier and according to Gladio's research, the majority of people who knew who they were, would be going to one of the other cinemas. Allowing them to enjoy the movie in peace without being spotted. The cinema had also dedicated five out of its eight screens for the event, so even on the off chance that someone they knew would be in the same building, it would be very unlikely that they would be in the same room or even sitting next to each other.

Ignis made his way to their seats, Gladio had picked seats in the centre row, right in the middle of the screen. It was the perfect location and Ignis was impressed. He skirted his way along, nodding politely to the people who had to move to allow him to get to where he wanted. He then pulled up his trouser legs a little before sitting down.

"Hey, Ignis!"

~*~

The line for popcorn was ridiculous, then, of course, he forgot the caramel balls that Ignis had requested so he had to get back in line, then there was the whole juggling the popcorn, the blue slushy he'd bought, his helmet and have his ticket on hand. In the end, he ended up jamming the helmet on his head, it was a bit tight, but it was only until he sat down. He readjusted the snacks in his hand and joined the line up of people getting their tickets checked.

He was excited and nervous, but mostly excited. Six months had been a long time for him to sift through his feelings. He hadn't realised how much power one kiss had and it had been a good kiss. He was actually kind of glad when Noctis had called Ignis to explain that Prompto had gotten his head stuck between the bars of his balcony and that they needed them to come and help get him out. It gave him something else to think off other than the raging hard-on he'd gotten from a kiss alone. Then there had been the days of questioning who he was, the weeks of soul searching and dating a myriad of girls to see if he could replicate the feeling he'd gotten when he'd kissed Ignis, the months of jerking off to porn on his computer only to switch it off and have an image of Ignis firmly ingrained in his mind as he brought himself to completion. It had been the second kiss, the unexpected one in Ignis' office after their weekly scheduled meeting that had sealed the deal. The one that had left Gladio as flushed, breathless and as hard as the first. The one that culminated in this very date.

He finally reached the right screen and glanced around for Ignis, he was easy to spot, tall, lanky but muscular with his hair in that rather cute pompadour he'd taken to styling it in. He wasn't alone though, he was twisted, speaking to someone behind him and Gladio stopped, his heart hammering as the brown hair of his sister swam into view. Damn, his sister being here meant they couldn't be a couple if anything they weren't supposed to be close enough to go to the cinema as friends let alone on a date. He met Ignis' eyes, and he shot him an apologetic look, Gladio tried to reciprocate but the helmet made any sort of facial expressions a bit hard. Instead, he walked towards them.

"You know him?" he heard Iris ask and Gladio held his breath. Ignis had an answer for everything, so he was bound to have an answer for this.

"No, but I admire the gall he has to wear something that uncomfortable, he's going to be sitting in a small seat for the next three hours." Gladio groaned inwardly, he was also going to have to wear his helmet for the whole thing lest his sister notice him. Could they tell his sister though? Could they trust her?  They could trust her not to say anything to his dad, or Ignis' uncle, or Regis, or Noctis, or Prompto? Right?

"Some people like to suffer for their art," Iris said knowledgeably. "Gladio dressed up as a Cactuar once to that fancy dress thing at the Citadel, do you remember? He said going to the bathroom was a pain and didn't drink anything for the whole five hours the event was on." Iris tittered, Ignis smiled, Gladio blanched. "Oh speaking of which, Gladio doesn’t know I'm here, neither does my dad… I er kind of snuck out…" she blushed and rubbed the back of her neck in a way that reminded Gladio of himself.

He scowled, she didn't have dad's permission to be here? Neither did he, so if he revealed himself now they would both be in trouble. He groaned, what a brat she was, it was scary how similar they were. He'd stay hidden, not only for Ignis but for Iris too. If all this worked out and he and Ignis became an official couple then he would tell her, when she's older. They could have a laugh about it as they sit in a coffee shop somewhere. It would be a warm day in August and they would sit and talk and drank coffee.

"The prince doesn’t know I'm here either," Ignis confessed. "He would have wanted to come with me, and sometimes I just want alone time." Iris nodded understandably. "However I can't promise anything about your brother, he has a scary talent for just knowing things," Iris nodded with a smirk and Gladio saw Ignis glance his way again. He was at the end of the row now, contemplating if he should just give up and see if there was another seat.

"What do you think he wants? He keeps staring at us," Iris whispered.

"If I'm not mistaken, I think he might be in the seat next to me, the room is quite full and this seems to be the only logical explanation." Gladio took that as his queue to inch his way along to the empty seat, Ignis pushed the armrest up so he'd have more space and he sunk down, awkwardly into the chair, placing the popcorn and caramel balls on the floor between their feet and his slushy in the cup holder of the other armrest. He picked up on Ignis' sympathetic look before he turned to the screen.

"Enjoy the movie," he heard Iris hiss as the lights dimmed. Ignis nodded and turned back around in his seat, the armrest had stayed up so Gladio soon felt Ignis' hand in his, squeezing reassuringly as they laced their fingers together. It was subtle enough and dark enough that no-one would see.

~*~

The movie, as usual, created more questions rather than answered them. It wasn't as good as the fourth though, but better than the first and Gladio followed behind Ignis and Iris as they discussed it upon exiting.

"Hey, Ignis…" Iris said once they'd reached the front door of the main building. "Any chance I could pester you for a lift home?"

Ignis glanced towards Gladio, then accompanied it with a full glance around before nodding. "How did you get here?"

Iris blushed. "Public transport," Gladio growled but tried his best to look as though he too was waiting for a lift.

"Well I don’t think your father or your brother would take to kindly to the fact that I didn't offer you a lift home," Iris grinned, and although Gladio was annoyed that he would be the one taking public transportation, he felt a rush of gratitude that Ignis was looking after his sister. "My car is over this way."

The two disappeared from sight and Gladio started walking towards the nearest subway station, he had his pass on him so that would be enough to get him home at least, but he had been kind of hoping he and Ignis could have had a bit more alone time. The pouch at his hip vibrated and Gladio removed a glove so he could extract his phone.

_Ignis (02.39) - Stay there, I'll come back for you._

Gladio just smiled, removed his helmet and went and sat on a bench outside the cinema. It seemed Ignis had the same idea as him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost at the end, only two more chapters left but it's been a fun one. Thanks so much to everyone who has commented and kudos so far. You guys are awesome and one of the best things about this fandom so thank you :)
> 
> This chapter (albeit short) had more but it didn't fit with the overall plot of this section so if you're interested to see some banter between the four main friends then check out my Tumblr [Chapter 4 Deleted Scene](http://xxphoenixdownxx.tumblr.com/post/166815762234/chapter-4-ffxv-in-plain-sight)


	5. Car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis and Gladio find solace in each other whilst on their terrible road trip and the author realises just how many words out there start with the letter C.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Location** : Back Seat of Car  
>  **Hiding from** : Prompto and Noctis  
>  **Year** : June M.E 756   
> **Ages** : Gladio: 23, Ignis: 22, Noctis: 20, Prompto: 20

The journey was long, tiring and emotional. When they first embarked on their trip it was supposed to have been one of peace, love and happiness. A quick drive to Galdin Quay followed by a week in Altissia. A trip to see the prince married in the name of peace. Now, however, it was a trip of horrors, weeks of journeying around Lucis, earning money through combat, lots of camping, endless caves, caverns and channels. It was like everything that began with the letter C was chasing them as they drove around in their car. Yes, car. Another word that began with the letter C. Another one? Crappy, that's how they were all feeling as they stumbled out of Costlemark (another one) and careered into the camp they set up before embarking on their crazy conquest.

Prompto and Noctis fumbled into each other as they scrambled up the haven.

"Could crash right here," Noctis mumbled throwing himself into a chair.

"You can remain awake, long enough to eat," Ignis replied, he was just as tired as the rest of them, but they hadn't eaten properly in the twenty odd hours or so they'd been wandering around the castle that had just been chaos.

"Cup Noodles," Gladio grunted as he lowered himself into another chair and as much as Ignis wanted something substantial and filling, he just didn't have the energy and so he found himself agreeing.

Less than thirty minutes later and the four of them, cup noodles consumed before they had time to cool, clambered into their tent and fell asleep.

Sleeping arrangements as they often were, were simple, Gladio slept next to the door, always protecting, always shielding. Ignis brought up the rear, close enough to an alternative exit that he could grab the young monarch and escape whilst the other two defended. Prompto and Noctis slept in between, Prompto next to Gladio, ready to assist and Noctis next to Ignis. The younger two were still non the wiser about the older two's relationship. A relationship that had sort of taken a back seat as they put their duty to protect their king on the forefront of their minds.

There had been the odd moments, the briefest of glances, a soft touch in comfort but when their future was bleak and the protection of Noct paramount, love and affection weren't very high on the to-do list.

~*~

Ignis slept fitfully, waking, as he often did, at the crack of dawn. His stomach growled as he grabbed his clothes and proceeded to change quickly and quietly. The cup noodle, whilst perfectly convenient in the heat of the moment wasn't as filling or as nutritious as Ignis would have liked. They needed something to keep their energy levels up, something to keep them going as they struck down their camp and travelled onwards (hopefully and finally) to Caem.

Speaking of energy levels, Ignis blinked as the harsh morning light hit him as he slipped out the tent, he needed coffee if he was ever going to cook something. He walked stiffly over to his preparation table, his bones stiff from the night on the floor and the previous day's escapades. The Jabberwock at the end hadn't been the most hellish part of their journey. It had been the three red giants and a Nagarini just before the Jabberwock that had nearly killed them all. He crouched down, hand rooting in the bag he kept all the cooking supplies in, rooting around for the can of Ebony he knew should be in there.

"Mornin'" came a gruff voice behind him, but he knew without looking who it was. "Need some help?"

"Need some coffee," Ignis mumbled back and Gladio chuckled.

"You drank that one before we headed into Tower of Terror over there," he jerked his thumb towards the aforementioned building and Ignis stood up, scowling. "There's more in the car though. Come on, let's go for a walk."

"But…" Ignis could go by himself, one of them needed to stay with the younger two, but the way Gladio was looking at him, the way he just held out his hand stopped Ignis in his tracks.

"Let's go for a walk," Gladio repeated, his eyes were piercing, voice tinged with concern. Ignis sighed and accepted the outstretched hand. Fingers laced together and with a quick glance back at the tent, the two of them set off towards the car.

Holding hands was reassuring, it reminded Ignis to stay grounded that no matter what happened Gladio was there. It also reminded him of how much he missed him, just the comfort of being held.

The car, fortunately, was right where they left it. Roof up and looking rather scratched after Noct almost missed the turn they wanted and scraped the side against the metal fence that lined the side of the road.

Ignis didn't really understand why Gladio had come with him, sure it was nice that the two of them had some alone time, but what was to come of it? Neither of them had said anything. The company was nice, he supposed, just him being there. He unlocked the Regalia and clambered into the back seat, he knew he had a case of Ebony that lived in the footwell of the right seat, Gladio's usual seat. Leaning down, his hands came in contact with the bag the case was in and he started rummaging for a can, his mind wandering as he did so.

There was just so much to do, make breakfast, prepare snacks for lunch, plan their next move. They were at least a couple of hours from anywhere close, Cid hadn't called to say the boat was seaworthy yet so they probably still had time to kill. According to his research, there was still another Royal Arm in this country that they were aware of that Noctis could collect and there was always helping the hunters…

"Are you okay?" Ignis looked up at Gladio startled, he hadn't realised he'd joined him in the car, hadn't even heard the door shut behind him. His hand still in the bag but no longer searching, he felt around once more.

"I just need a coffee," he said with a scowl, he didn't actually think there was anything in the bag, but he kept looking all the same.

"No," Ignis felt Gladio's hand on his knee and he looked up at him. "I mean, are you alright mentally? How are you doing?"

Ignis paused and stared at him. When was the last time anyone had asked him that? He was saying it all the time to Noctis and Prompto, even Gladio on the times he went silent, but no-one had ever asked him. He was doing fine though, plodding along, keeping the group moving. It was, he had to admit, slightly better now that Gladio was back. That week he'd gone had made Ignis realise just how much they rely on each other, how much they worked together to help Noctis just survive.

Gladio was still waiting for an answer, his hand still resting on Ignis' knee and he sighed. "I'm fine, tired both mentally and physically, but I'm fine," he finally said pushing up his glasses and looking at Gladio once more.

His face softened and his hand moved from Ignis' knee to Ignis' face, cupping it and rubbing his thumb over his cheek. Ignis closed his eyes at the contact. "You sure?" Gladio whispered, voice surprisingly soft.

"I just miss you," Ignis admitted and it was true. "We have our duty to Noct, but we've made so many sacrifices and I think yesterday reminded me of that. We could have lost you, we could have lost anyone one of us yesterday," he paused and opened up his eyes, surprising himself at the wetness around his eyelids. " _I_ could have lost you." he closed his eyes again, waiting for Gladio to talk some sense into him, telling him he was being silly and that they needed to focus on getting Noctis to Altissia before they could try and see if there was anything left of the relationship they'd had before coming on this stupid trip.

He heard Gladio's breath hitch and he felt another hand cupping his other cheek, there was a shift on the seat beside him before he felt Gladio's forehead touch his own, their noses almost touching.

"You know, when I was fighting Gilgamesh, the only thing that kept me going was you. You were mocking me if you'd believe it. Telling me that I didn't need to do this. You were right of course, you're always so right…" 

Ignis exhaled in amusement, a little sniff through his nose and he opened his eyes to find Gladio's amber eyes watching him. He smiled, and Gladio closed the tiny gap between them to kiss him. It was a soft kiss, chaste but a reminder of who they were. They were still human, they hurt, healed and loved like any other. He felt a tear run down his cheek, through emotion or exhaustion he didn't know.

Gladio pulled away and chuckled, wiping away the tear with his thumb and removing his hands from Ignis' face. "What has gotten into you?"

Ignis blushed and removed his glasses to wipe his eyes fully. He had a small headache forming nothing that wasn't manageable but that could explain his teary emotions right now? Right? "I just need coffee," he said and Gladio reached down to pick something up off the floor.

"This coffee?" he held out a can of Ebony and Ignis leaned forward to grab it. Gladio smirked and jerked his hand away at the last second, causing a surprised Ignis to fall into his chest. An arm wrapped around him holding him into place and Ignis relaxed his head on Gladio's chest hearing the beat of his heart.

"Gladio?" he said after a while, it wasn't the most comfortable of positions, his back was sorted of twisted oddly and his arms were pinned underneath his chest, the glasses still in his hand were digging painfully into his chest.

"Hmm?" Gladio hummed, he must have placed the can of Ebony down because Ignis soon felt a shift as his other hand wrapped around him as well.

Ignis tried to get out of Gladio's grip, he wriggled slightly to place both hands on Gladio's chest before pushing away. Gladio's hands dropped and they looked at each other, in silence. Gladio's eyes, whilst sad and tired held a slightly mischievous glint but before Ignis even had the chance to speak, Gladio was leaning forward pressing his lips against Ignis' once more. His hands moved to his back again and after a slight shift of body weight, he slowly pushed Ignis back so he was lying down on the seat. He brought his legs up and Gladio moved to sit between them, never breaking their kiss. He heard his glasses tumble to the floor.

Ignis melted into the kiss, it truly had been too long since they'd had some alone time and whilst the back of the Regalia wasn't the ideal place for them to remind each other of their love, it would at least do. Gladio came up to breathe quickly before turning his attention to other parts of Ignis, his cheek, behind his ear, his neck.

"Will you go on a date with me?" he whispered in between the peppered kisses. "When we get to Altissia?"

Ignis didn't trust himself to speak. Gladio's kisses were already doing something that he hadn't felt in so long, he nodded and gasped slightly when Gladio undid his shirt buttons to nibble on his collarbone. The gasp turned into a soft moan when Gladio moved lower, his lips ghosting over a nipple before moving onto the other.

In the deepest darkest recess of Ignis mind lay his conscience, yelling and shouting that this was neither the time nor the place to start getting all hot and bothered. That they needed to get back to Noctis and Prompto, that the sooner they stopped the sooner they could get back on the road and get to Altissia to that promised date. His heart, however, was firmly set on seeing what Gladio had started right through to the end, _he needed this_. It argued to his head, _they need this_. He raised his arms to the back of Gladio's head, running his fingers through his hair as Gladio kissed lower. Gladio's hands drifted over to his belt and Ignis let out another moan, this time in anticipation of what was to come.

"Ignis…" the voice made his heart leap but why did Gladio stop kissing him? He felt him pull up slightly, Ignis' let his hands fall to his side. "Ignis?"

He glanced up at Gladio, squinting due to his lack of glasses. He frowned. 

"That's not me," Gladio whispered and the two of them held their breaths.

"Ignis!" the call was coming from outside, both men widened their eyes as they recognised the voice.

"Prompto," Ignis whispered at the same time Gladio swore. Quick as a flash, Ignis started buttoning up his shirt again, whilst Gladio picked up the glasses from the floor and placed them on Ignis' nose. "Stay here," Ignis finally said, once his shirt was back to normal. "Unless you feel we should take this moment to tell…"

Gladio shook his head. "After Altissia," he said and Ignis nodded, readjusted his glasses and opened the door. He clambered out and turned around, staying in the doorway and positioning himself so that there was a whole car between him and the other two. Just as well really, Ignis could talk himself out of most things but having to explain his obvious arousal was probably beyond even his capabilities. 

"Ignis?" It wasn't just Prompto but a rather sleepy looking Noctis as well. "What are you doing?"

"I was looking for some Ebony," Ignis said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He left the car door open and looked at them both over the top of the Regalia. "I thought you two would want to sleep for a bit more. We have nothing pressing planned for the day.

"Urgh," Noctis mumbled giving his friend a nudge in the elbow. "Told you, you should have left me alone."

"I wasn't leaving you unattended," Prompto countered.

Noctis just huffed. "Where is Gladio anyway?"

"He's not with you?" Ignis asked seeing the opportunity to cover for the Shield. Both younger men shook their heads and Ignis huffed. "He must have left for his run already. I'd asked him to wait for me to get back, but seems he was just too impatient," they nodded and Ignis internally sighed with relief that they had accepted his answer to easily. "You two go on ahead, get the fire going and as soon as I locate a can of Ebony I'll be up to start breakfast."

Prompto nodded once more whilst Noctis mumbled something about heading back to bed and the two of them started back towards the camp. Ignis heard a chuckle from the back seat of the car.

"Thank the Astrals for tinted windows," Gladio said, picking up the can of Ebony from the floor and shifting closer to Ignis so he could hand it to him.

"Indeed," Ignis said amusedly and looked down at him. Two hands were placed on his hips and brown amber eyes looking up at him hungrily.

"Seem to be in a bit of a state there dear," he said with a smirk, glancing obviously at Ignis arousal.

Ignis just shook his head, the moment was over and the younger two's arrival reminded them of their duty. He crouched down so he was eye level with the older man. "In Altissia," he promised, leaning forward to place a kick kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

Gladio moaned into the kiss but nodded. "In Altissia," he repeated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost there! This is (what I hoped was) just some sad, fluffy feels before the end - only one more chapter left and I have a promise to uphold. Ignis and Gladio will get some alone time I promise.


	6. Bedroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Location** : Bedroom  
>  **Hiding from** : No-One  
>  **Year** : World of Ruin (September M.E 756 + September M.E 761)  
>  **Ages** : Gladio: 23/28, Ignis: 22/27, Prompto: 20/25
> 
> Welp - here it is. My first ever smut - so erm... yeah...

Their date in Altissia never happened. To be perfectly honest a lot of things didn't happen and a lot of things happened in their place. It was hard, they were coping, but it wasn't easy. Gladio dealt with it hardest of all - that is to say, that he didn't cope that well. At all. He never once took out his frustration on Ignis, which, in reality, probably would have helped. All Gladio's frustrations were turned towards Noctis and it only took a new royal arm, a Marlboro and a few well-sharpened words from Ignis to patch them up.

Ignis, on the other hand, tried to act as though nothing had changed, he was still breathing, he was still alive and as far as his oath to the crystal and the royal family stood, he was still able to do his duty to the best of his ability. His ability may have changed somewhat but he wasn't going to let that stop him or slow him down.

They finally spoke, just Ignis and Gladio. They discussed the past, the future and more importantly the present. They had a lot to do, gone was the simple mission of escorting Noctis to Altissia, now it was a behemoth of an undertaking, to find the crystal and return it home, it was to rescue Prompto, it was to end this war once and for all. They decided once again that their duty was paramount that whilst their love for each other for still strong despite the recent events that they had to focus on Noctis. It pained them both to say it but it was for the best.

Then Noctis disappeared and it was like the whole world had been flipped on its side. They still had a duty to him, but that duty was to wait and who knows how long they would be waiting. It could be days, months, years. Their duty no-longer consisted of being there for him, it now contained a small notion that they needed to train others to be there for him should it take too long for him to return.

Their façade slipped then, finding solace in each other as everything they had lived for, trained for, given up love for had disappeared in a flash of blue crystals and a rather sadistic laugh from the one named Ardyn. It started off as a reassuring touch on Ignis' back as they made their way through the keep. A helping hand as they boarded Aranea's airship as she came to extract them. A hug in relief as they realised they were leaving the nightmarish city behind, a kiss in solace as they remember the one they lost.

It was Aranea herself who convinced them that they shouldn't need to hide. That if anything their love for each would prepare them for what was to come. They'd found an empty cabin, single berth, not much room and they sat. Foreheads pressed against each other, hands held between them, silently communicating or just breathing each other's air. They weren't entirely sure of anything other than the fact that they were together. Aranea had found them like that, she'd opened the door, took one look at them, stepped inside and closed the door behind her.

"You guys are idiots," she'd said and they jumped apart, suddenly ashamed of being caught in that innocent position. She'd smirked, took two steps into the cabin and rapped both of them over the head with her knuckles. "If you two love each other then don't hide it. You've been through hell and high water for that prince of yours and everyone needs an outlet. If your outlet happens to be each other, if that what keeps you sane. Then go for it, screw what everyone else thinks."

She'd left them after that, leaving them alone to contemplate what she'd said, to discuss what to do next and more importantly to talk about them.

~*~

Gladio was first to disembark the airship, he'd turned around and reached out to grasp Ignis' hand. A seemingly innocent gesture, to help a comrade down from the ship. However he didn't let go, even when Ignis was down on street level, cane in hand and perfectly capable of making his own way over to the group of friends who had gathered to welcome them home. He still held tight as they walked up Lestallum's main thoroughfare and towards the market. Their fingers linked and their shoulders touching, no longer innocent and no longer as friends, but as partners in everything, from work and duty to love and life. He pulled out a chair, when they got to the market café, and guided Ignis into it, another seemingly innocent gesture, but one that was accompanied by a kiss on the head, a squeeze of a shoulder, fingers linked as he sat down as well. Chairs together, knees touching.

Cor smiled knowingly, Prompto giggled in embarrassment, Iris squealed in excitement. 

"Come now, it's nothing special," Ignis said and whatever tension, awkwardness or uncomfortable atmosphere that had lingered with their arrival was broken.

"So has this been happening throughout the whole trip?" Prompto asked, he was confused, bless him. Oblivious to it all and Gladio had to hand it to the two of them for managing to keep their personal relationship separate from their professional one.

"Two years and a half years by my reckoning? Right Gladio?" Prompto choked on the water he'd just decided to sip on.

"Three years and three months, if we say it all started with the questions in the locker room," Gladio said with a smirk, and Ignis knocked his cane into the older man's shoe.

"So you were in the shower," Cor said with a grin. It was the same grin as the one Ignis had thought he'd seen all those years ago, one of amusement. One that was rarely ever seen on the marshal's face.

"And the movie theatre," Ignis had turned to address Iris at this point, a smile gracing his lips as she let out a little gasp of understanding.

"And in the car," this was said to Prompto, who puzzled over it for a second before turning beetroot red. "Worst timing ever, by the way," Gladio added and the table chuckled.

It felt good to have it all out in the open, to have their relationship, right there in plain sight for the whole world to see. It made them closer as well, closer as a couple, closer as partners. Their bond grew, as each one knew how much the other loved them and each one could share that love with all around them. It helped, in the dark days that passed, it gave them something to live for. They lived in the hope that Noctis would return but more importantly, they lived for each other.

They didn't have to hide, not anymore.

~*~

They'd been given a small apartment on top of a restaurant. It overlooked the main road and the outlook, the Disc of Cauthess lay dormant in the distance. It was nice to sit out on the balcony, listening to the sounds of the street, smelling the different flavours of the world. Lestallum was their world now, there was no longer Duscae, Insomnia, or Altissia. It was Eos, they were Eos and they all had to live together. 

It was on this balcony that Gladio found Ignis one night. Five years into their new life, no word of Noctis, fighting daemons in order to survive. Prompto had all but packed his bags and moved out to Hammerhead, Ignis stayed close to Lestallum, never straying too far but helping and researching when he could. Gladio travelled the furthest. Meldacio, Caem, Galdin, wherever he was needed, but he always came home and Ignis didn't worry.

He'd tried to be silent, the door barely creaked when he'd pushed it open but Ignis knew, he always knew when his love was home. He stayed seated though, one leg crossed over the other, staring off into the distance a cup of weak coffee in his hands.

The balcony door was open, as it often was to let air flow through the apartment and soon he heard Gladio's footsteps change in sound. From wood to stone, there was a hand on his shoulder and a whisper of a greeting in his ear before Gladio's lips was on his. Salty, he'd been on the coast, but there was also a fruit taste, Duscaean oranges perhaps? He sighed as the kiss deepened, and uncrossed his legs, there was a crinkle of leather as Gladio squatted in between them, and Ignis had to adjust slightly for the new angle. Hands firmly in place around his lover's face, Gladio's hands running through his growing hair.

"I missed you," Gladio breathed as they broke apart, foreheads touching.

"Did you?" Ignis smirked and Gladio nipped playfully at his nose. "I missed you too."

Gladio stood at that point and Ignis almost moaned at the lack of contact, he'd been enjoying his warmth, the sense of security, but soon he felt Gladio's warm hands grasping his, callused and strong as they pulled him to his feet.

He didn't say anything as Gladio led them away, merely concentrated on where he was being led. Five steps to the living area, forty-eight to the bedroom door, ten to the bed. Gladio stopped at eight and turned around, no longer leading him. He pulled Ignis closer, causing him to cover the last couple of steps before he felt himself being turned and slowly pressed into the bed. He was sitting at the end, and there was another crinkle of leather as Gladio squatted, hands pawning at the shoes on Ignis' feet.

Once the shoes were tucked away under the bed, and the socks were peeled of delicately and slowly, Gladio started working on Ignis' trousers. He stood up, hands on Ignis' hips as he peppered his lips, cheeks and neck with tiny kisses. He pulled the shirt tails from the trousers and unbuckled the belt. Ignis shifted back along the bed as Gladio pulled the trousers off him, he heard them thud to the floor, the belt buckle clanging as it hit the wood. The shirt was next, easier because he wasn't sitting on it, and accompanied by the same lithe kisses to his chest and stomach.

He lay down, head resting on a pillow and he felt the bed depress as Gladio moved to accommodate his new position, kneeling in between Ignis knees, the advisor's shirt landing with a soft thud on the floor as Gladio discarded it. More kisses, moving lower with every touch, hands smoothing over the surface of his skin, ghosting over his nipples, his scars, every contour on his chest. The kisses moved lower still, and Ignis' breath hitched when Gladio reached the band of his boxers.

The hands moved down, then they were gently placed on his hips once more as the thumbs moved under the elasticated waist. Ignis pressed his head into the pillow, arching his back as Gladio, ever so softly pushed down his boxers and hummed appreciatively when Ignis' erection sprung free of its confines.

"Gladio," Ignis moaned, moving his own hands into the hair of his lover, But Gladio didn't stay there for a long. As soon as the boxers were on the floor his hands were placed on either side of Ignis as he pushed himself up and pressed his body against Ignis' the feel of his leather trousers cool against Ignis' naked body.

"You are overdressed," Ignis stated, hands now grasping at the tank top that proved his point. Gladio chuckled, a low rumbling that felt comforting, but he allowed Ignis to remove the offending item and it too was tossed on the floor. Soft hands were placed on either side of Ignis' face as Gladio pressed his lips against his once more. He melted into the kiss, lips opening slightly when Gladio's tongue probed for access, hands grasped at his back, tracing the lines of the tattoo Ignis knew was there.

A gasp caught in his throat when Gladio, rolled his hips, the pleasure from the simple motion as his cock felt the friction of the leather and screamed at him for release. A hand was removed from his face, the sound of a drawer opening and then closed when the object Gladio wanted was found.

Ignis rose his knees expectantly, pressing his feet into the mattress and Gladio chuckled. "Patience," he whispered with a kiss before shifting once more. Ignis felt the bed move as Gladio rose up and rolled back to sit on his heels, settling himself in-between Ignis' legs once more. Ignis rose his hands to try to touch him but was met with only air, he huffed in frustration and instead placed his arms above his head, slightly bent but close enough to the metal bars of the headboard if he needed them.

Fingers lightly walked down his chest, down his abs and lightly ghosted around his pelvis, before tiptoeing on to his thighs. Ignis hissed as a pinkie stroked the underside of his cock, purely by accident but he craved more.

His wish was rewarded with a light stroke from testis to tip and he shuddered involuntarily, his cock shuddering, precome seeping. A whole hand was wrapped around next, stroking upwards, thumb stroking the tip and Ignis raised his hips, craving something a little harder.

The hand was removed, and Ignis pined. A soft snap as a cap was flipped open, the wheeze of a bottle being squeezed, the splodge of a gel as it hit a palm, the clap of hands rubbing together, the thump as the bottle fell onto the bed.

"Ready love?" came Gladio's voice and Ignis couldn't trust himself to speak, instead, he nodded and moaned deeply when a finger, still slightly cold with lubricant, pressed against his entrance. "Relax…" and Ignis let out a breath at the same time Gladio pushed in.

Gladio had only been gone a week, but he'd grown used to his touch, it wasn't like the time when they'd first arrived in Lestallum, hungry and needy after months of abstinence. This was different, this was a communion of love and affection and it made Ignis' toes curl as Gladio added another finger, curling it slightly so it hit the right spot…

Ignis gasped out Gladio's name as he stroked his prostate, another finger was added and Ignis was panting heavily now as Gladio scissored his fingers, readying his lover as he lay squirming beneath him.

Ignis whined breathily when the fingers were removed, the sound of a zip and leather being pushed down skin the only indication of what was happening. He felt empty, on the cusp of pure bliss and soon the fingers were back, tentatively dancing around, pushing in, stroking, building in his pleasure. Gladio's trousers thudded as they joined the already clothed-littered floor.

"Gladio…" he gasped out, hands now gripping at the metal bars above his head, he raised his hips in want, in need.

"Use your words love," Gladio said and removed his hand slowly before placing both of them on Ignis' hips, the touch warm.

Ignis growled softly at the emptiness, at the longing, at the frustration. "I'm ready," he panted and Gladio hummed. A hand was removed, the bottle retrieved and another wheeze as it's contents emptied onto Gladio's hand. Ignis didn't need to see to know where it was going.

A shift of weight, the hand around his hips tightened, the other hand helping to guide. A soft touch at his entrance before pressure and Ignis let out a small groan as Gladio pushed himself in, his other hand joining the first on Ignis' hip. He went slowly, carefully and lovingly but there was no mistaking the grunt of pleasure that Gladio expelled when he'd gone as far as he could go.

There was a pause as Gladio waited to allow Ignis to adjust. Ignis just bit his lip, the pleasure of feeling full. His hands grasped the headboard and he nodded.

Gladio started off at a painfully slow pace, one that made Ignis groan and curse in despair, but he was too far gone to do anything about it. Hands moved, hips rose, angles changed and Ignis moaned in pleasure as Gladio's cock delved deeper. The sound of skin on skin, mixed with Gladio's grunts as he started to speed up. He was close, they both were and Ignis both never want it to end but wanted it to end spectacularly. Another shift, hands removed from hips and instead placed on the bed, either side of the advisor as the shield braced himself, he never lost momentum, even as he dipped and planted a kiss firmly on Ignis' lips. A kiss that was accompanied by a whisper of a question.

"Are you close?" 

A hum, a sound in Ignis' throat that he hoped told Gladio that he was. Another shift and a firm hand stroked his cock. It was pure bliss as Ignis felt himself tighten, his toes curl, his fingers ached as he squeezed the headboard as he shouted out his pleasure. He orgasm washing over him, in the distance he heard Gladio's shout mingling with his own, the feeling of fullness as Gladio ejaculated into him.

~*~

They came down from their high together, holding each other as the waves of pleasure washed over them. Gladio peppered little kisses over his partner as Ignis ran his hands through the brown hair that was getting longer at the back. Long enough that it could almost be tied back.

Gladio smiled as he looked down at Ignis, hair dishevelled a slight sheen of sweat on his skin, not for the first time he wished he could just sweep him up in his arms and fly away, fly away from everything, and be just the two of them without a care in the world. He moved slowly, extracting himself and rolling over so he was no longer resting on his lover. He reached a hand behind him, opening the side drawer again to retrieve the pack of baby wipes they kept inside for just the occasion.

Ignis hummed happily when he grabbed one and started to clean. They moved once more, Gladio lying on his back, Ignis snuggling up against him, fingers tracing lazily over his chest and stomach. They should really shower and clean up properly, but for now, Gladio was content to stay like this.

"I love you," he heard Ignis mumble sleepily, his fingers passing over the head of his eagle tattoo and Gladio sighed, moving his head slightly so he could plant a kiss on the top of Ignis' head.

"And I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *re-composes herself* So if you managed to get through all that then thank you. And I mean it, thank you from the bottom of my heart. I had so much fun writing this, and I hope you had fun reading this, every comment and kudos you guys have left me have literally made me the happiest person alive. I just love this fandom.
> 
> So thank you for reading and thank you for just being you!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone on the Chill XV discord group. Everyone is welcome and you guys made this fic possible.


End file.
